Altaïr
by Eldonyx
Summary: Après avoir organisé l'évasion des prisonniers de Zartacla, les Storm Hawks doivent maintenant les renvoyer chez eux. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout que les Cycloniens n'ont pas l'air prêts à laisser filer cette fille étrange qui prétend s'appeler Altaïr et qui refuse de dire d'où elle vient...
1. Chapitre 1: La liste

Note de l'auteur:

Voilà, c'est ma première fic sur Storm Hawks, et la première tout court en français sur ce site. Je ne suis même pas sure que quelqu'un la lira...

Enfin, étant donné vous êtes de toute évidence en train de la lire puisque vous avez connaissance de ces lignes, je vais vous demander une review... Une seule si vous voulez, juste pour me montrer que je ne publie pas cette fic pour rien.

J'accepte les reviews anonymes comme les signées, j'accepte même celles en anglais et en espagnol (quoique je ne garantisse pas la qualité de la réponse dans ce dernier cas). Qu'elle soit positive ou négative, votre review m'aiderait beaucoup.

Évidemment, aucun personnage ou lieu ne m'appartient, sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

J'ai gardé certains noms anglais pour la simple et bonne raison que j'écoute cette série en anglais depuis le début, et que je trouve que les appellations traduites (celles que j'ai pu trouver, en tout cas) sonnent faux. Dans certains cas, j'utilise plutôt mes propres traductions.

**L'action se déroule juste après l'épisode 116, _Escape! _(_Évasion!_)**

Bonne lecture!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Altaïr**

**Chapitre 1: La liste**

Aerrow, après avoir pris une bonne douche et enfilé des vêtements propres, marchait dans un couloir du _Condor_ avec Piper, secrètement soulagé de s'être sorti de cet enfer en un seul morceau.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Eh bien, ce n'était rien de trop difficile à surmonter », répondit-il malgré tout. Il n'admettrait jamais qu'à un certain moment, il avait bien cru qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. « Mais il nous reste encore la moitié de la mission à accomplir. »

« Oh, je pense que tu pourrais être fier de nous sur ce coup-là », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, où la porte menant au hangar principal bloquait le passage. Elle s'ouvrit automatiquement à leur approche, révélant une petite foule d'hommes et de femmes en uniforme rayé rouge et vert. Tout ce monde menait grand tapage, de petits groupes de discussion s'étant formés ici et là. De la musique forte jouait et Junko circulait avec un plateau, offrant aux prisonniers nouvellement libérés breuvages et collations.

Aerrow sourit. Son équipe était vraiment formidable. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il ferait sans eux.

« Beau travail, Piper. Tout le monde est là? »

« Tous jusqu'au dernier », l'assura-t-elle.

Tous deux restèrent un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte à observer la scène. La bonne humeur qui régnait dans la pièce était nettement perceptible, et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

XXXXXXX

Une demi-heure plus tard, à l'entrée du hangar, une Piper passablement exaspérée tendait à un Finn pas très coopératif une planche à notes et un crayon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça? » protesta-t-il. La tacticienne leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Tu m'écoutais, au moins? »

« Non. » Finn tenta un petit sourire enjôleur.

« Hé bien débrouille-toi! » gronda-t-elle. « J'en ai marre de parler dans le vide. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse ça, de toute manière? » Piper soupira, réprimant à grand-peine son envie croissante d'assommer son agaçant ami.

« Parce que, premièrement, cette liste nous permettra d'organiser plus facilement le rapatriement de chacun sur sa terra. Comme ça, on est certain qu'on n'oubliera personne et qu'aucun des vaisseaux ne se retrouvera avec un trop grand nombre de personnes à ramener chez elles. Deuxièmement, s'il y avait de vrais criminels parmi les prisonniers, nous le saurons grâce aux dossiers que j'ai pris dans le bureau du directeur. Troisièmement, Stork ne pouvait plus supporter ta présence sur le pont et il m'a pratiquement supplié de te trouver quelque chose à faire ailleurs. T'entendre chantonner aussi faux toute la journée était en train de le rendre fou, selon lui. Franchement, cette fois, je peux le croire. »

« Euh... Alors, qu'est que j'écris sur cette fichue liste? » Piper soupira de plus belle. S'il continuait ainsi, c'était _elle_ qu'il allait rendre folle.

XXXXXXX

« Votre nom et votre terra d'origine, s'il vous plaît », demanda Finn pour la énième fois. Le jeune homme à qui il s'adressait lui jeta à peine un regard avant de retourner à son dessin, une sorte de schéma technique compliqué qu'il était en train de tracer sur une feuille de papier très chiffonnée avec un tout petit bout de crayon.

« Swan, Terra Ciudad », répondit-il distraitement.

Finn inscrit les données sur sa liste, ricanant sous sa barbe en repensant au nom de fille dont était affligé le jeune homme, et se tourna vers la prochaine personne à interroger, une Blizzarienne aux cheveux orange vif.

« Khaal, de Terra Nord. »

Et il continua.

« Jonas, Terra Antillas. »

« Crane, Terra Saharr. »

« Merle, Terra Gale. »

« Crow. Cyclonia. J'étais dans les Talons. » Finn fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à sonner l'alarme. « J'ai été envoyé dans les mines pour avoir refusé d'obéir aux ordres, mais ils m'ont enfermé à Zartacla quand j'ai fomenté une révolte », ajouta précipitamment l'homme. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment approuvé la politique de nos dirigeants, et je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner là-bas. Même si ma famille va me manquer », soupira l'ex-Talon. « Alors, vous pouvez me déposer n'importe où. Je m'en fiche. »

Finn s'éloigna du Cyclonien, plus ou moins convaincu qu'il n'était pas une menace. Il encercla toutefois son nom: mieux valait que Piper jette un coup d'œil à son dossier en priorité, juste au cas.

Et il continua sa tournée, s'encourageant mentalement en se disant que chaque nom écrit le rapprochait de la fin de cet ennuyant travail.

« Quena, je suis dans la Résistance de Terra Gale avec ma sœur Merle. Tu l'as déjà notée? »

« Puffin, pêcheur du ciel d'Terra Aquanos. 'Pourrez m'laisser au Skyside Shanty. »

« Beryl; je suis de Terra Mesa. »

Puis arriva le moment que Finn attendait depuis avant même qu'il n'ait commencé: plus de noms à inscrire.

Il n'était pas perfectionniste, loin s'en fallait, mais le tireur d'élite des Storm Hawks savait bien que Piper l'écorcherait vif s'il faisait quelque chose de travers. Il l'avait déjà assez énervée ce jour-là pour ne plus pouvoir se permettre une bavure. Aussi, au moment de quitter la soute, lança-t-il en criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme:

« Hé, tout le monde! Deux minutes s'il vous plaît! Y a-t-il quelqu'un dont je n'ais pas inscrit le nom sur la liste? »

Une voix lui parvint du fond de la salle surpeuplée.

« Si, elle! » le grand Saharrien dénommé Crane pointa du doigt une jeune fille qui, debout contre un mur dans le coin le plus sombre, sembla vouloir disparaître quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Réalisant sans doute qu'elle ne pouvait plus passer inaperçue, elle fendit la foule en direction de Finn, se faufilant adroitement entre les gens tout en s'excusant continuellement pour le dérangement.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle le devança, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« Désolée, je... je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que tout le monde devait donner son nom. Je m'excuse, vraiment. Je... »

« Pas de problème », la coupa Finn, gêné. Il avait horreur que les gens le regardent comme s'il allait leur hurler dessus à tout moment. Cela lui faisait trop penser à son père.

Grande, solidement bâtie, l'adolescente donnait pourtant une impression de fragilité. Son visage aux traits doux laissait deviner une certaine gentillesse et ses longs cheveux d'or foncé, légèrement bouclés, renforçaient cet air un peu angélique. Seuls ses yeux venaient démentir le portrait: noirs, insondables, ils donnaient l'impression qu'il eut été facile de s'y noyer.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, mais vraiment pas laide non plus. Finn devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais _quelque chose_ faisait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses yeux, qui ne semblaient pas aller avec le reste. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il la trouvait plutôt mignonne.

« Comment t'appelles-tu? » finit-il par demander.

Elle hésita une seconde.

« Altaïr. »

Un murmure parcourut la foule. Entendre ce nom légendaire avait de quoi surprendre. Finn parvint toutefois assez vite à reprendre contenance.

« Bizarre, mais j'aime bien. Moi, c'est Finn, tireur d'élite des Storm Hawks. » Il essaya un sourire charmeur. Il en fut quitte pour un regard vide. _D'accord, meilleure chance la prochaine fois._

« Alors, d'où tu viens? »

Altaïr parut soudainement se mettre sur ses gardes.

« Pourquoi? » Il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre.

Finn fut presque tenté de laisser tomber et de s'en aller: quelle importance si elle ne voulait pas dire d'où elle venait? C'était probablement écrit dans son dossier, de toute façon. Mais Piper n'apprécierait pas du tout. Et puis, c'était tout de même un peu louche de refuser comme ça alors qu'il s'agissait seulement de donner le nom de sa terra...

« C'est juste pour savoir où on doit te déposer. »

« Ah... euh... Gaïa. Mais ça m'étonnerait que vous sachiez où c'est, parce que c'est vraiment un coin perdu. Mais ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez me laisser n'importe où: je trouverai bien un moyen de rentrer par moi-même. » À ces mots, elle sembla un peu déprimée.

« Terra Gaïa, hein? Jamais entendu parler. » Finn tenta de l'encourager. « Mais Piper saura sûrement, elle. T'inquiètes pas, on va te ramener chez toi. Promis. » Il sourit et s'éloigna. Dans son dos, la jeune fille le suivit des yeux, dubitative.

Ce garçon était bien gentil, mais il ignorait à quel point tenir cette promesse-là serait difficile, et même sans doute impossible. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait parlé sérieusement. Ces gens-là ne l'aideraient pas.

Et puis, même s'ils l'aidaient, ils ne parviendraient sans doute à rien d'autre qu'à s'attirer des ennuis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ai décidé d'inclure de plus amples informations sur certains lieux, cristaux ou autres à la fin de chaque chapitre. Surtout, lisez-les! Elles font partie de l'univers de _Storm Hawks_ tel que je le vois autant que mon histoire. Ces définitions seront aussi dans mon profil.

Définitions:

**Ceinturon cyclonien:** Nom donné aux grandes aiguilles rocheuses qui entourent Terra Cyclonia, restes de l'époque où la terra couvrait une bien plus grande superficie. Les pics les plus proches de Cyclonia sont habités par le peuple cyclonien (la terra elle-même est réservée au palais impérial et aux installations militaires les plus importantes) tandis que les plus éloignés abritent de nombreuses mines et complexes industriels dissimulés. Terra Ciudad se situe à la bordure extérieure du Ceinturon cyclonien.

**Sky Knights :** En version française, les Seigneurs du Ciel (pour une raison que j'ignore. « Sky Knight » se traduit en fait par « chevalier du ciel », ce qui me semble beaucoup plus élégant).

**Skyside Shanty : **Restaurant/taverne situé près de Terra Aquanos, lieu de détente préféré des pêcheurs du ciel des environs.

**Terra Aquanos :** Port d'attache des Neck Deeps, cette terra est en grande partie composée d'un lac très profond célèbre pour son monstre, Bessie.

**Terra Antillas :** Bien que voisine de Tropica et partageant la même mer (bon, c'est davantage un grand lac qu'une mer, mais les Atmosiens n'ont pas grand-chose pour comparer, et puis l'eau est salée), Antillas est pauvre et très peu développée, vivant surtout de la pêche et du peu d'agriculture que permet sa terre sablonneuse. C'est un archipel de six petites îles régulièrement menacées par de violentes tempêtes (raison pour laquelle les touristes préfèrent Tropica, généralement épargnée grâce à la direction des vents dominants). Terra Antillas est le plus souvent ignorée par les grandes puissances de l'Atmos, sauf quand ses habitants ont l'audace de commettre quelque acte de piraterie pour joindre les deux bouts, causant de ce fait quelques ennuis aux heureux touristes de la terra voisine. Nommée, évidemment, d'après la mer des Antilles.

**Terra Ciudad :** Haut pic rocheux situé sur la bordure extérieure du Ceinturon cyclonien (Les aiguilles rocheuses qui entourent la terra elle-même, où est bâti le palais impérial), Ciudad est essentiellement un bidonville servant de refuge à tout ce que l'Atmos peut compter en matière de racaille sans foi ni loi. Officiellement, la terra est sous le contrôle des Cycloniens, mais on peut difficilement dire qu'ils contrôlent véritablement quoi que ce soit... Ciudad signifie « ville/cité » en espagnol.

**Terra Gale :** Protégée par les Rebel Ducks et célèbre pour son fromage, le meilleur de tout l'Atmos, cette terra est le domicile de Wren et Dove. Les habitants ont un accent français exagéré.

**Terra Mesa :** Terra la plus grande et la plus peuplée de la zone des Plateaux, Mesa possède un climat méditerranéen et une agriculture prospère qui en fait l'un des principaux greniers de l'Atmos. C'était le port d'attache des Interceptors, dont Starling est la seule survivante.

**Terra Nord :** Terra qui a accueilli les Blizzariens après l'épisode 110 (Fire and Ice). Elle possédait déjà sa propre escadrille de Sky Knights avant que les Absolute Zeroes ne s'y installent avec leur peuple.

**Terra Saharr :** Terra de type désertique, défendue par les Third Degree Burners.

**Wastelands :** Je crois qu'en version française, ça s'appelle les Terres de Lave, mais je vais garder le mot Wastelands tout au long de l'histoire.


	2. Chapitre 2: Dossier mystère

Note de l'auteur:

Un très, très gros merci à **manon** et **Olieangel**!

Storm Hawks ne m'appartient pas, hélas. Mais Altaïr est à moi. Pas touche sans permission!

Bonne lecture!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Altaïr**

**Chapitre 2: Dossier mystère**

Quand Finn remonta sur le pont, Piper était déjà en plein travail, une épaisse couche de dossiers recouvrant la table devant elle. Aerrow était assis dans un coin, fixant le vide, et semblait lutter contre le sommeil, Radarr roulé en boule sur ses genoux. C'était vrai que, pour lui, la journée avait été plutôt rude. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu en dire, s'évader de Zartacla n'avait certainement pas été une mince affaire. Finn eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha de son ami.

« Si j'étais toi, j'irais me coucher avant de m'endormir pour de bon. Je peux te garantir que cette chaise est absolument inconfortable quand on dort dessus: j'ai déjà essayé. Tu vas te retrouver avec un mal de dos terrible, mon vieux... » Aerrow leva la tête, un peu surpris.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué... »

Finn ricana.

« C'est ça... »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Finn », lança Piper sans pour autant se détourner de sa besogne. « Aerrow, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, on n'a pas besoin de toi ici pour le moment. Je peux très bien trier cette paperasse toute seule. De toute manière, tu ne nous es pas d'une grande utilité dans cet état. »

« Sans parler des effets dévastateurs que le manque de sommeil peut avoir sur le cerveau... » ajouta Stork d'une voix sinistre depuis le poste de pilotage.

Aerrow leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Ça va, j'ai compris. Vous êtes tous ligués contre moi... » Radarr, réveillé par le mouvement, approuva d'un petit cri. « Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais venez me chercher si vous trouvez quelque chose, d'accord? »

« Bien entendu. » Piper leva les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant, ouste. Dehors. Pas question que tu reviennes avant d'avoir dormi un peu », asséna-t-elle en le poussant littéralement vers la porte. Elle ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir.

« Mais... »

« Pas de « mais », tête de mule. Vas te coucher! » Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

Sur le pont, le silence dura plusieurs secondes.

Finn pouffa.

« Tu y est peut-être allé un peu fort, non? Tu parles comme mon ancienne gouvernante! » Piper lui jeta un regard noir.

« N'oublie pas que nous allons avoir une soirée chargée. Et puis, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les Cycloniens débarquent au moment du transfert. Il y a beaucoup trop de gens au courant de cette opération. C'est surprenant qu'ils ne nous aient pas déjà repérés, à dire vrai. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir demandé de l'aide à autant de monde? »

« Parce que tous seuls, ça nous prendrait une éternité, idiot. De toute manière, le Condor peut à peine voler avec autant de monde à l'intérieur. Nous n'arriverions jamais à les renvoyer tous chez eux sans aide. »

« Ah. Bon, je crois que je vais... » Il se tourna vers la porte, espérant en vain passer inaperçu. La jeune tacticienne le coupa net dans son élan.

« Oh que non! Tu vas rester ici et m'aider à faire le tri! De toute manière, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné cette fichue liste. Alors ramène-toi, et vite! »

XXXXXXX

Plus tard...

Ils avaient décidé de commencer par les noms encerclés sur la liste de Finn et par les dossiers de haute sécurité. Piper espérait ainsi cerner ceux qui pourraient leur causer des problèmes le plus tôt possible. Après tout, certains de ces gens pouvaient s'être retrouvés en prison pour une bonne raison.

Malgré la masse de dossiers présente – soixante-douze en tout – repérer ceux qu'ils voulaient inspecter en premier s'était révélé extrêmement aisé. Les dossiers de haute sécurité étaient d'un rouge vif difficile à rater et tous étaient classés en ordre alphabétique: on pouvait dire beaucoup de choses au sujet des gratte-papiers cycloniens, mais prétendre qu'ils étaient désorganisés eut été mentir.

Finn attrapa un dossier rouge sur laquelle il venait de reconnaître le nom (de fille!) du jeune homme au drôle de schéma.

_Nom: Swan_

_Terra d'origine: Sirocco_

_Date de naissance: 14/11: 503_

_Âge: 19 ans_

_Sexe: masculin_

_Race: humaine_

Une photo couleur (une rareté!) accompagnait ces renseignements. Suivait une description physique très détaillée, une fiche santé, la situation familiale et financière... Incroyable de voir tout ce que les Cycloniens avaient pu dénicher sur chaque prisonnier. Vers la fin de l'épais document, Finn s'arrêta sur la page qu'il cherchait. Les motifs de l'arrestation.

_Date d'arrestation: 23/8: 523_

_Lieu d'arrestation: Ruelle de la Demi-Lune, Terra Ciudad_

_Date d'entrée à Zartacla: 27/8: 523_

_Motifs: Trafic de cristaux. Refus d'obéir aux ordres des officiers présents. Tentative de fuite et violence envers lesdits officiers._

_À maintenir sous étroite surveillance. Interdire l'accès à tout matériel. L'individu se montre extrêmement habile de ses mains et est reconnu pour son inventivité. A des liens avec la pègre de Terra Ciudad, serait sous les ordres du capitaine Sparrow. _

D'accord. Swan ne semblait pas dangereux. Pas pour eux, du moins. Un petit trafiquant de Terra Ciudad, même particulièrement débrouillard, n'avait rien de bien inquiétant. Le nom de Sparrow évoquait toutefois un écho dans son esprit. Sans doute était-il l'un des fameux « Frères des Nuées », ces pirates qui hantaient la zone. Sans plus y penser – les pirates n'étaient pas vraiment l'ennemi numéro un en ce moment – Finn plaça le dossier sur la pile des « Sans danger ».

Presque en même temps, Piper en déposa un autre sur la pile des « À surveiller ». Puis elle prit un dossier rouge singulièrement mince. Finn, sa curiosité piquée, s'approcha pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

À l'intérieur, une seule et unique feuille, même pas remplie à moitié.

_Nom: Altaïr_

_Terra d'origine: - _

_Date de naissance: - _

_Âge: environ 17 ans_

_Sexe: féminin_

_Race: humaine_

_Description physique: grande taille, cheveux blond foncé, yeux brun-doré, peau pâle._

_Date d'entrée à Zartacla: 22/8 523_

Et en dessous, écrit en grosses lettres bien visibles:

_**À maintenir sous isolation stricte. Prévenir l'Oeil de toute urgence advenant problèmes.**_

C'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas de photo, pas de fiche santé, pas de condition familiale ou financière, pas de motifs d'arrestation. Et pas de terra d'origine.

Bizarre.

Même la description physique était sévèrement tronquée, comme si celui qui avait inscrit les informations n'avait pu regarder la prisonnière que de loin. _Et ses yeux ne sont pas bruns, ils sont noirs_.

Piper leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Finn. Son trouble était clairement visible.

« Je me demande bien qui c'est. De toute évidence, il y a quelqu'un dans le haut commandement cyclonien qui ne veut pas que son identité soit connue... »

« Le haut commandement? Comment sais-tu ça? »

Piper leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est évident, Finn. _L'Œil. _Le cœur du cyclone. Le centre de _Cyclonia_. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce genre de code. Les Cycloniens en raffolent. »

Elle prit la liste pour comparer les informations avec ce que Finn avait écrit.

« Elle t'a dit qu'elle venait de Terra Gaïa? Ce n'est même pas inscrit dans son dossier! »

« Oui. Tu sais où c'est? »

« Non. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, qu'elle t'ait dit d'où elle venait aussi facilement alors que les Cycloniens n'ont pas réussi à l'apprendre? »

« Ça n'a pas été si facile que ça, si tu veux savoir! » répliqua-t-il, indigné. « Au début, elle ne voulait rien me dire du tout! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est bizarre. Mais c'est peut-être juste mon charme naturel qui a agi... »

« Finn! C'est sérieux! Cette Altaïr pourrait être très dangereuse! »

« Tu en douterais si tu l'avais vue comme moi. Franchement, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse faire du mal à une mouche. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une fille normale que Zartacla a rendue un peu paranoïaque sur les bords... »

« Non, Finn. Ce manque d'informations à son sujet m'inquiète. Elle pourrait être une espionne que les Cycloniens ont mise là pour empêcher les évasions avant qu'elles ne se produisent, ou bien une dangereuse criminelle... »

« Piper, cette fille est à peine plus vieille que nous. »

« Cyclonis elle-même a l'air d'avoir notre âge! Et ça expliquerait la partie sur l'isolation stricte. Tu pense vraiment qu'ils auraient écrit ça pour une « fille normale », comme tu dis? Ça sonne comme s'ils avaient un Siphonneur sur les bras! »

« Peut-être... Peut-être que c'est une espionne, mais pour le compte d'Atmosia! Comme Starling l'était... Ils l'ont attrapée, mais elle avait déjà rassemblé des informations très importantes et ils ont décidé de tout effacer de son dossier pour que personne ne puisse retrouver sa trace et ainsi avoir vent de ces fameuses informations! »

« Brillant raisonnement, Finn. Mais tu oublies un tout petit détail: les Cycloniens exécutent les espions! »

« Oh. » Il y eut un moment de flottement. « On fait quoi, alors? »

« Pour l'instant, on finit de lire ces dossiers. Ensuite, on en parle aux autres. »

« Et après? »

« Après, on verra. »

XXXXXXX

Le soleil se couchait dans le ciel de l'Atmos, glissant par les larges baies vitrées du Condor ses derniers rayons flamboyants. Autour de la table s'étaient rassemblés les Storm Hawks, attentifs au compte-rendu de Piper.

« Voilà. » La jeune navigatrice désigna les papiers étalés devant elle. « J'ai attitré les prisonniers aux différents vaisseaux selon la région dans laquelle se situe leur terra d'origine, de manière à ce que chaque vaisseau ait le moins de distance à parcourir possible. Pour notre part, nous couvrirons la zone des Plateaux, avec des arrêts sur Terra Mesa, Terra Plata et Terra Greemus. Nous aurons neuf personnes à raccompagner chez elles – à moins, bien sûr, que certains choisissent d'être déposés ailleurs. »

« D'accord... Quelque chose à signaler concernant nos passagers? » demanda Aerrow, à nouveau en pleine forme. Visiblement, ces quelques heures de sommeil lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien.

« Pour commencer, on n'a que soixante-huit personnes pour soixante-douze dossiers. »

« On a oublié des gens là-bas? » questionna Junko d'un ton inquiet.

« Non. Il y a ce membre des Silver Wings de Terra Nyx qui a été exécuté la semaine dernière pour multiples tentatives d'évasion. Puis il y a cette femme de Ciudad qui était soupçonnée de travailler pour la mafia locale et qu'on a retrouvée morte dans sa cellule. Empoisonnée. Personne ne sait comment elle a fait pour avoir le poison. Finalement, ils ont transféré deux déserteurs cycloniens dans les mines. Donc, au fond, il ne nous manque personne. »

« D'accord. »

Si le plan de Piper avait été mis en action plus tôt, il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu de dossiers de trop, ils le réalisaient tous avec une acuité douloureuse. Pendant un moment, le silence se fit pesant.

« On a quelques gens à surveiller. » La jeune spécialiste des cristaux tendit une liste à Aerrow, dissipant le malaise. « Parmi les véritables criminels, deux meurtriers, dont l'un a plusieurs victimes à son compte: je les envoie à Atmosia pour procès. On a aussi un violeur et la terroriste responsable des attentats de Terra Nimbus d'il y a quelques mois, qui suivront le même chemin. Pour le reste, on a quatre voleurs, qui seront remis aux autorités de leur terra respective, et un ancien Talon qui a été enfermé pour avoir encouragé la révolte de Cinquième dans les mines de Tundras. Franchement, lui, je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire. On ne peut tout de même pas le réexpédier sur Cyclonia! Et en même temps, lui faire confiance pourrait être dangereux. »

« C'est certain », acquiesça Aerrow.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer sur Atmosia lui aussi? » intervint Finn. « Le Conseil devrait savoir quoi faire. »

Piper ricana.

« Le Conseil? Autant l'expédier tout droit en prison. Ces vieux gâteux ne savent pas voir plus loin que les apparences! » cracha-t-elle. Les autres se regardèrent, gênés. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment digéré le refus du Conseil de les reconnaître officiellement sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, mais tout de même...

« N'empêche que Finn a raison, Piper », dit doucement Aerrow. « Le Cyclonien ira sur Atmosia. »

Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre, puis soupira.

« Très bien. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout s'il est honnête. »

« Bon! » Le jeune Sky Knight frappa dans ses mains pour changer de sujet. « Quelque chose d'autre? »

« Si. » Piper lui tendit le mince dossier d'Altaïr. « Une énigme à résoudre. »

Stork et Junko se penchèrent pour lire en même temps qu'Aerrow.

« Eh bien », dit finalement celui-ci, « Voilà quelqu'un d'intéressant. Des idées sur qui elle pourrait être? »

« D'après Piper », répondit Finn, « une espionne cyclonienne. Moi, je pense qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. Suffit de la regarder pour savoir ça. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle travaillait pour Cyclonia », rétorqua sèchement la jeune fille. « J'ai juste dit que c'était _possible_! Et je trouve que tu te fies trop aux apparences. Tu n'as pas oublié Lark, tout de même? »

Finn grimaça. Non, il n'avait pas oublié.

« En plus », poursuivit Piper, « à bien y penser, si les Cycloniens avaient voulu introduire quelqu'un dans la prison pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils se seraient arrangés pour lui créer un dossier qui n'attire pas les soupçons. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas de celui-là. »

« Donc, on n'a pas la moindre idée de qui elle est, d'où elle vient ni de quelles sont ses intentions », conclut Aerrow.

« On est fichus », souffla Stork pour lui-même, presque inaudible.

« Euh... » Tous se tournèrent vers le tireur d'élite. « Ce n'est sans doute pas important, mais il m'a semblé, en lui parlant, qu'elle avait un léger accent blizzarien. Gaïa doit être une terra assez nordique, si elle existe. »

« Bravo, Finn », sourit Piper. « Il y a des fois où tu m'impressionnes. »

« Tant mieux », marmonna ce dernier, tâchant en vain de déterminer si le commentaire se voulait ironique ou non.

Le silence s'installa.

« Pourquoi on ne lui demande pas directement? », questionna innocemment Junko au bout d'un moment. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les silences, surtout les silences pesants comme celui-ci.

« C'est une idée... » Aerrow sourit. Il n'aimait rien tant que la confrontation directe. Les plans sophistiqués de Piper avaient souvent du bon, mais dans certaines conditions, il valait peut-être mieux aller droit au but. Surtout quand le temps manquait, comme maintenant...

« Il va falloir remettre tout cela à plus tard, je le crains », intervint Stork, qui avait repris sa place à la barre. « En espérant que ce délai ne nous soit pas fatal. On est arrivés ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper est un peu explosive, c'est vrai. Mais bon, il faut la comprendre: elle est stressée. C'est que, si quelque chose tourne mal dans son plan, c'est elle qui sera blâmée (ou du moins est-ce ainsi qu'elle voit les choses).

Pour les dates et le calendrier, allez voir dans mon profil, tout y est expliqué avec force détails. La ligne du temps sera mise à jour à chaque nouveau chapitre.

Définitions:

**Frères des Nuées :** Confrérie de pirates et de contrebandiers basée sur Terra Ciudad. Tous ses membres se considèrent comme des égaux. C'est l'équivalent atmosien des « Frères de la Côte », appellation que se donnaient les pirates dans les Antilles aux 17e et 18e siècles.

**Silver Wings :** Escadrille protégeant Terra Nyx. Ses membres sont tous des Nyxiens, des êtres nocturnes quelque part à mi-chemin entre la gargouille, la chauve-souris et l'humain qui peuvent très bien voler de leurs propres ailes si leur survoleur leur fait défaut.

**Siphonneur :** Ma traduction personnelle du Leech Crystal (Leecher), ou cristal sangsue. C'est ce cristal violet qui absorbe l'énergie des autres cristaux jusqu'à exploser.

**Talons :** Ce sont les soldats cycloniens en version anglaise. « Talon » veut dire « serre ». Je crois qu'en version française, on les appelle les « Busards ».

**Terra Greemus :** Terra la plus au nord de la zone des Plateaux, Greemus a une altitude très basse, de grandes réserves d'eau douce et des terres fertiles. Ses habitants, grandement préoccupés par le respect de l'environnement, ont été parmi les derniers Atmosiens à développer la technologie du vol et l'Heliscooter, l'un des véhicules les moins polluants qui soit, est l'œuvre de leurs ingénieurs.

**Terra Nazca :** Terra de la zone des Plateaux, située à l'ouest de Terra Mesa. Plateau rocheux (quelle surprise!) et extrêmement aride, doté d'une très faible population (deux ou trois familles seulement). La plus grande partie de la terra est couverte de gigantesques dessins d'oiseaux et d'animaux, visibles uniquement des airs et faits de fossés et de monticules de pierres. Ces dessins sont si anciens que personne ne se rappelle qui les a faits, et dans quel but puisqu'ils remontent à bien avant que les Atmosiens ne développent la technologie du vol, si bien que personne ne les voyait à l'époque où ils ont été dessinés. Terra Nazca est directement inspirée du plateau de Nazca, situé entre le Pacifique et les Andes péruviennes.

**Terra Nyx :** Terra d'origine des Nyxiens, des humanoïdes nocturnes ressemblant un peu à de grosses chauves-souris grises ou à des gargouilles. Cette terra, à cause de sa très basse altitude et de la configuration des courants aériens, est en permanence sous un épais couvert nuageux et il y fait toujours très sombre, si bien que l'écosystème qui s'y est développé ne dépend pas de la lumière du soleil pour survivre. Terra Nyx est située assez près de Terra Merbia.

**Terra Plata :** Petite terra relativement peu peuplée (mais quand-même beaucoup plus que Nazca) de la zone des Plateaux, située au nord-est de Terra Mesa. On y pratique surtout la culture des pommes de terre et du maïs.

**Terra Sirocco :** Terra voisine de Saharr, désertique et montagneuse. Contrairement à Saharr, qui est surtout sablonneuse, son sol est rocailleux et laisse pousser une végétation basse et rabougrie. Son nom est inspiré d'un vent sec qui descend des montagnes au Maroc.

**Zone des Plateaux :** Région géographique caractérisée par ses terras au relief très plat et qui comprend Terra Greemus (au nord-ouest de Plata), Terra Mesa, Terra Nazca (à l'ouest de Mesa) et Terra Plata (au nord-est de Mesa). Afin de ne pas troubler la quiétude des habitants et d'éviter les accidents comme l'écrasement d'un cargo en plein milieu de la ville de Mesa, qui avait fait tant de morts en 412, le survol des terras de la région est interdit : les survoleurs doivent obligatoirement rester au sol et les vaisseaux doivent se poser uniquement dans les aéroports.


	3. Chapitre 3: Terra Loch

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà finalement un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus de cinq ans après le début de l'écriture de cette histoire. J'ai du mal à croire que ça fait aussi longtemps, mais avec ma manie de dater tout ce que j'écris, il n'y a pas de doute possible (sérieusement. Mon premier plan écrit de cette histoire remonte au 2 octobre 2007, et je me rappelle que je travaillais dessus depuis déjà un mois environ à ce moment-là, ce qui ramène la genèse de cette histoire au début septembre 2007).

Quand je dis dans mon profil que je travaille lentement…

(Mais je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas que j'écrivais si lentement que ça avant de retomber sur ce plan daté. Mon secret? Travailler sur une bonne vingtaine de fics réparties entre quatre ou cinq univers différents en même temps. Entre ça, la vraie vie et mes autres passions, cinq ans, ça passe assez vite, finalement).

Enfin, espérons juste que j'aurai fini avant qu'on ait besoin d'une échelle géologique pour faire la ligne du temps de la publication de mes nouveaux chapitres.

(Cela dit, pour ceux qui ne sont pas rassurés par les temps d'attente entre les chapitres, je dois préciser que je n'ai pas du tout perdu l'intérêt pour cette histoire.)

Ah oui – et il est fortement recommandé de relire les premiers chapitres, dans lesquels j'ai fait plusieurs changements (assez mineurs, c'est vrai, mais comme il y en a beaucoup…).

Bonne lecture!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Altaïr**

**Chapitre 3: Terra Loch**

Quel que soit l'angle sous lequel on choisissait de l'observer, Terra Loch avait quelque chose d'unique et de dangereux.

Géographiquement parlant, elle était très isolée et beaucoup trop près du Triangle interdit. De plus, sa haute altitude rendait le vol dangereux à cause de la force des vents. Il était incroyable que des gens parviennent à y vivre, mais c'était pourtant le cas : la terra, avec ses quelque trois cents habitants, était le lieu habité le plus élevé de tout l'Atmos.

Les Lochois vivaient sur des îles faites de roseaux tressés et empilés où ils pratiquaient également l'agriculture. L'ensemble soi-disant stable, flottant au milieu du grand lac sans fond connu entouré de hautes montagnes qu'était la terra, n'inspirait aucune confiance à Stork. Bien que les ancêtres du pilote aient évolué à partir d'amphibiens, il avait horreur de l'eau. Trop de risques qu'elle soit contaminée d'une manière ou d'une autre. De plus, l'eau du Loch était très profonde et glaciale, sans parler du monstre qui, selon la légende, y avait élu domicile.

Stork entama les manœuvres d'approche. Derrière les hauts pics rocheux qui ceignaient le lac telle une couronne, le soleil était déjà couché, laissant derrière lui des traînées sanglantes accrochées aux nuages.

Le site d'atterrissage apparut bientôt sous la forme d'une espèce de petit plateau coincé dans l'ombre entre deux hautes montagnes. Il serait difficile d'y poser le _Condor_, mais le pilote merb, malgré ce qu'il avait pu en dire à Piper, se savait assez expérimenté pour atterrir sans dégâts. Après tout, il en avait vu d'autres. En plus, il avait lu récemment que le stress et la nervosité excessifs pouvaient causer de sérieux problèmes de santé…

Le _Condor_ se posa finalement sans complication malgré les acrobaties aériennes que son pilote lui fit subir entre les pics afin d'éviter de passer au-dessus du lac. Les Lochois interdisaient son survol, quelle que soit la taille ou le type de l'appareil utilisé. Une question de sécurité, apparemment. Selon la rumeur, la gardienne du Loch n'aimait pas du tout qu'on l'espionne et avait tendance à détruire les appareils qui osaient s'aventurer au-dessus de son territoire.

Sur l'étroite plage en contrebas, des Lochois attendaient déjà avec leurs étranges barques de roseau. Ils conduiraient les prisonniers à leur village, où ceux-ci seraient répartis entre les quatre vaisseaux participant à l'opération. De l'autre côté du Loch, celui des Absolute Zeroes était partiellement visible. Bien qu'il fût presque neuf (après l'éruption volcanique qui avait failli détruire son peuple, l'escadrille blizzarienne avait décidé de se doter d'un transporteur), le _Snowbird_ semblait déjà prêt à tomber en morceaux à cause du mauvais traitement auquel le soumettaient ses propriétaires. Stork était très content de ne pas être à la place des prisonniers qui y prendraient place.

Le pilote merb éteignit les moteurs et enclencha le déploiement de la rampe d'accès, puis donna le feu vert à ses coéquipiers pour qu'ils fassent descendre les passagers. Ensuite, activant les différents systèmes de défense automatique du vaisseau sur son passage et tâchant de rassembler tout son courage, Stork se dirigea lui-même vers la sortie.

Il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas cela _du tout_. Que se produirait-il si les Cycloniens décidaient d'attaquer?

Personne ne serait là pour faire décoller le _Condor_ et l'amener en renfort dans la bataille, voilà ce qui se passerait. Bon sang, les autres n'auraient même pas leurs survoleurs avec eux! Bien sûr, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi si on tenait compte des habitudes destructrices de la créature du lac (Piper ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée pour utiliser cet argument dans le but de convaincre Stork du bien-fondé de cette décision), mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être très nerveux. Ni de se demander comment il avait bien pu accepter de quitter le _Condor_ pour assister aux opérations.

Mais bon, puisqu'il l'avait fait…

XXX

Quand Stork rejoignit ses compagnons, une partie des prisonniers avait déjà traversé le lac et débarqué au village. Piper supervisait les opérations tandis que les autres Storm Hawks attendaient près d'elle. Ils prendraient les dernières barques.

Tandis que le pilote scrutait les anciens prisonniers qui passaient devant lui avec sa paranoïa habituelle, Finn s'exclama soudain, pointant du doigt une jeune humaine aux cheveux dorés qui venait de monter dans une barque : « C'est elle! Altaïr. »

Piper leva les yeux du papier qu'elle était en train de consulter et examina la jeune fille en question. Et se tourna vers Aerrow, l'air surpris.

« Est-ce qu'elle ne ressemble pas à – »

Le jeune Sky Knight hocha la tête.

« Comme deux gouttes d'eau. » Les yeux plissés, il continuait à dévisager Altaïr avec attention.

« Un lien de parenté, tu crois? » Aerrow haussa les épaules.

« Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de sa famille. Ça vaudrait peut-être la peine de vérifier. » Piper acquiesça et se détourna, revenant au présent et à ses problèmes plus pressants.

« D'accord. Stork? Tu prends la même barque. »

« Quoi!? Nononononon! Pas question! Je refuse de me retrouver sur une _fragile_ barque en roseau au milieu d'un lac _glacé_ abritant un monstre _sanguinaire_ avec une personne _dont on ignore tout_ et qui pouvait très bien être _encore plus dangereuse que le monstre_! » Stork leva les mains et recula, l'air de vouloir s'enfuir clairement inscrit dans sa posture.

Aerrow soupira.

« Nous avons décidé de garder un œil sur elle », lui rappela-t-il, « et avec ta… vigilance constante, tu es probablement le plus à même de remarquer de petits détails qui clochent. »

Ce fut au tour de Stork de soupirer.

« Très bien », dit-il finalement. « Mais si elle en profite pour me jeter à l'eau et que vous retrouvez mon cadavre empêtré dans les roseaux, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurez pas prévenus. »

Finn leva les yeux au ciel.

« Franchement, Stork. Tu ne seras même pas seul avec elle, et tu es sûrement le plus fort de vous deux. » Junko approuva d'un signe de tête vigoureux.

« On ne sait jamais… » Sinistrement, Stork s'éloigna en direction de la barque dans laquelle, effectivement, prenaient déjà place deux passagers autres qu'Altaïr, sans compter les rameurs Lochois.

XXX

Pour Piper et les autres, la traversée du lac s'était effectuée sans encombre, si toutefois on oubliait Finn qui, disant avoir aperçu un groupe de phoques aquatiques – une espèce étrange et très ancienne qui ne se retrouvait que dans les eaux douces de Terra Loch et dont la parenté avec les phoques ailés bien connus dans tout l'Atmos restait encore à prouver – s'était levé pour mieux voir et avait failli passer par-dessus bord. Il n'avait évité le bain forcé (et glacé) que grâce à la vitesse d'intervention de Junko, qui l'avait rattrapé de justesse.

Piper fut très soulagée de mettre le pied sur l'île artificielle des Lochois et de découvrir que des membres des autres escadrilles dont le vaisseau participait à l'opération y attendaient déjà les prisonniers nouvellement libérés, pancarte à la main pour indiquer leur destination. Sans se presser, Junko alla les rejoindre avec son propre écriteau.

La plupart des ex-prisonniers à rapatrier étaient déjà rassemblés autour de ceux qui allaient les ramener chez eux, mais certains changèrent de place en voyant la destination annoncée par Junko, se rapprochant de lui. « Altaïr » (Piper était pratiquement certaine que cela ne pouvait pas être son vrai nom) ne semblait toutefois pas trop savoir où se placer, nota distraitement la jeune spécialiste des cristaux en révisant une fois de plus les notes qu'elle tenait à la main.

Dans quelques heures tout au plus, l'opération serait terminée et elle pourrait finalement respirer un peu. Avoir la responsabilité de quelque chose d'aussi gros, elle l'avait vite découvert, n'était pas de tout repos. Il y avait tant de choses auxquelles il fallait penser, et il aurait suffi de si peu pour que l'opération toute entière tourne au désastre… Tout pouvait encore mal tourner, d'ailleurs, et ce, même si les membres des différentes escadrilles étaient assez nombreux et stratégiquement positionnés pour parer à toute éventualité.

La jeune fille se força à prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Tout irait bien. Il était inutile de se faire peur en se repassant mentalement sans arrêt les mille et une façons dont les choses pouvaient mal tourner…

Aerrow, qui venait de sortir du bâtiment communautaire où il avait eu à discuter avec le chef du village, l'aperçut et vint la rejoindre. Un peu plus loin, Finn était en pleine discussion avec le pilote des Absolute Zeroes, dont la pancarte semblait n'avoir attiré personne (sans doute pas tant à cause de la destination annoncée que parce qu'avec cette escadrille-là, aucun passager ne pouvait être assuré d'arriver à destination en un seul morceau). « Altaïr » errait toujours sur la place centrale avec l'air mi-perdu mi-émerveillé d'une touriste, examinant l'architecture toute en roseaux des Lochois avec une curiosité appliquée qui parvenait presque à cacher son malaise.

Abandonnant finalement ses papiers, Piper alla à sa rencontre, précédée de peu par Aerrow. Stork n'était nulle part en vue, mais le connaissant, il était probablement caché quelque part en train d'épier Altaïr.

« Bonjour! » lança Aerrow en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Altaïr » répondit d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire poli. Elle faisait presque une tête de plus que le jeune Sky Knight, nota Piper, et était robustement bâtie, avec de larges épaules et une forte ossature qui lui donnaient une silhouette presque masculine. Sa posture traduisait une grande timidité et un important malaise en plus d'une certaine nervosité; pour tout dire, elle paraissait complètement perdue, mais ne semblait pas vouloir l'admettre – et d'où est-ce que Finn sortait cette histoire d'yeux noirs? Ils étaient plutôt d'un brun très pâle, presque doré (comme dans son dossier, d'ailleurs), et étaient en ce moment franchement méfiants.

« Je m'appelle Aerrow et elle, c'est Piper. Nous sommes des Storm Hawks. Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider? »

La jeune fille hésita.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi faire », lâcha-t-elle finalement du bout des lèvres avec un air gêné, évitant toujours de croiser le regard de ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Oh, ce n'est rien de bien compliqué, tu sais. » Aerrow lui adressa un sourire encourageant. « Tu n'as qu'à regarder les pancartes et à aller voir l'équipage du vaisseau qui va passer le plus près de chez toi. »

« Altaïr » jeta un coup d'œil en direction desdites pancartes avant de reporter son attention sur les deux Storm Hawks. Inexplicablement, elle paraissait encore plus gênée qu'auparavant – et un peu honteuse, aussi. Après un long moment d'hésitation, elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'empourprer.

Aerrow jeta un regard perplexe à Piper : de toute évidence, il n'avait pas plus compris qu'elle.

« Pardon? »

« Je ne sais pas lire », répéta-t-elle d'un ton défait, yeux baissés.

« Oh! Je… Désolé. » Aerrow ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre.

Piper soupira mentalement avant de prendre les rênes de la conversation. _Ne pas en faire tout un plat pour ne pas la froisser_. Elle désigna la pancarte la plus proche.

« Les Rex Guardians ont pour destination les terras de la Côte atmosienne, puis Terra Rex. Les Absolute Zeroes se rendent sur Terra Glockenchime, puis sur Terra Gale, et finissent par un passage au Wayside. Les Screaming Queens – » « Altaïr » la coupa, encore plus rouge que précédemment, si toutefois c'était possible.

« Je ne connais pas vraiment la géographie non plus… »

Piper hésita à peine.

« Tu as dit à Finn que tu venais de Terra Gaïa. On ne sait pas où c'est, mais si tu pouvais nous nommer quelques terras voisines… »

Altaïr haussa les épaules. « Comme je viens de le dire, la géographie et moi… »

« Peut-être, mais tu dois quand-même – » Aerrow s'interrompit brusquement au son d'un moteur approchant rapidement.

XXXXXXX

Starling amorça un virage, se préparant à effectuer un autre tour de la terra. Autour d'elle, éparpillés sur tout l'espace aérien de Terra Loch et même au-delà, d'autres Sky Knights faisaient de même. Tous ceux des escadrilles présentes dont on pouvait se passer au sol patrouillaient le ciel, prêts à repousser une éventuelle attaque cyclonienne.

Côté discrétion, la nuée de survoleurs laissait à désirer, mais les chances pour que les Cycloniens découvrent le lieu de rendez-vous étaient trop importantes pour que la terra soit laissée sans défense.

Un trait de lumière frôla la jeune femme, la faisant sursauter. D'instinct, elle fit basculer son Slipwing afin de sortir de la ligne de mire de son attaquant et chercha le tireur du regard.

Et lâcha un juron qu'elle ne se serait jamais permis s'il y avait eu quelqu'un à portée d'oreille.

Partout autour des Sky Knights en patrouille, le ciel était soudain noir de Talons. Comment ils étaient parvenus à s'approcher autant sans être repérés, Starling n'en avait aucune idée, mais le fait était qu'ils étaient là et que les Sky Knights étaient en forte infériorité numérique.

Plongeant en piqué pour éviter un autre tir, la jeune femme alluma sa radio pour avertir les forces au sol… et ne reçut que du statique. Les Cycloniens brouillaient toute communication.

_Merde._

« Les radios ne fonctionnent pas! » lança-t-elle en croisant la Sky Knight des Screaming Queens, en profitant pour la débarrasser de son poursuivant d'un tir bien placé. « Je descends prévenir les autres! »

Puis elle vira et fonça droit sur la terra et le village sans se préoccuper de passer ou non au-dessus du lac. Elle n'en avait pas le temps.

Elle repéra vite ses collègues au sol et ralentit l'allure autant qu'elle l'osait.

« Cycloniens! » cria-t-elle à pleins poumons en survolant les têtes rassemblées, suffisamment près pour que certains sentent le souffle de ses moteurs. Puis elle tira sur les commandes, accéléra et reprit de l'altitude en espérant qu'ils avaient compris. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'attarder pour le vérifier, et ils allaient de toute manière vite le voir de leurs propres yeux : des Talons s'approchaient déjà dangereusement de la barrière montagneuse.

XXXXXXX

« Cycloniens! »

Aerrow et Piper échangèrent un regard alarmé en entendant l'avertissement hurlé par Starling, qui s'éloignait déjà au-dessus du lac, vite prise en chasse par un Talon. Évidemment, cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai que de voir toute l'opération se dérouler sans anicroche. Heureusement, cette complication-là avait été prévue d'avance; les Sky Knights de différentes escadrilles étaient déjà en mouvement pour intercepter la menace.

Après un dernier regard et un conseil à Altaïr de se mettre à couvert, les deux Storm Hawks s'élancèrent vers la zone où, des Talons ayant suivi de près Starling au-dessus du lac, la bataille venait d'être engagée.

XXXXXXX

« Cycloniens! »

Le chef du village des Lochois ne fut pas surpris outre mesure par le cri de la jeune Sky Knight ou par les nombreux Talons qui emplirent l'air au-dessus du lac pendant les secondes qui suivirent. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, bien sûr : les combattants présents au village ne pouvaient prendre l'air pour le défendre, la configuration de l'île flottante et les lois en place les ayant obligés à laisser leurs véhicules sur la terre ferme, si bien qu'ils étaient tous très vulnérables aux attaques des Switchblade ennemis.

Mais pas pour longtemps : discuter avec ce jeune Merb des particularités du Loch lui avait donné une idée.

Guidant celui-ci à travers le dédale des ruelles de son village en direction d'un point bien précis, le vieil homme se mit à sourire d'un air sinistre. Il était temps que ces maudits Cycloniens se souviennent de la raison pour laquelle il était interdit de voler au-dessus du Loch.

Un énorme tuyau de bambou géant, planté à la verticale dans le « sol » au beau milieu de la place centrale du village, était leur destination. Des tuyaux plus petits, de tailles et de longueurs diverses, étaient enfoncés dedans à des angles différents. Plusieurs étaient reliés à deux gros soufflets par des tubes flexibles fixés à leur extrémité libre. Prenant place près d'un soufflet, il commença à l'actionner d'un pied et fit signe au Merb de l'imiter avec l'autre soufflet. Aussitôt, un son étrange et très fort, à mi-chemin entre une note de musique et un hurlement d'outre-tombe, commença à se faire entendre, accompagné d'un fort bouillonnement d'eau – l'instrument soufflait de l'air (et le son) directement dans l'eau sous le village. Comme son assistant improvisé prenait la bonne cadence, le chef du village, sans cesser d'actionner son propre soufflet, tourna son attention vers l'eau du lac, guettant le moindre signe indiquant que son appel avait été entendu.

Tout comme la grande majorité des gens sur l'île, il ne vit pas la Sky Knight qui les avait prévenus de l'arrivée des Cycloniens frapper l'eau à grande vitesse, son élégant Slipwing abattu par le feu croisé de trois Switchblade différents.

Il ne vit pas non plus la jeune femme couler à pic avec son véhicule, emportée par une jambe coincée dans le mécanisme à moitié refermé d'une aile endommagée par l'impact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il est à noter que Terra Loch a été inventée il y a environ cinq ans, bien avant qu'on sache quoi que ce soit au sujet de Terra Aquanos (si je me souviens bien, à l'époque, les épisodes disponibles arrêtaient à l'épisode 126 (Dude, Where's My Condor?). Le fait que toutes deux soient inspirées par la légende du monstre du Loch Ness est malheureux, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit à ma terra simplement parce que les créateurs du dessin animé ont eu la même idée que moi. Dans mon histoire, Terra Loch et Terra Aquanos sont donc simplement des terras différentes présentant quelques similitudes. Il est d'ailleurs possible que leurs lacs respectifs donnent accès au même réseau de cavernes menant à l'autre côté de l'Atmos, même si « Bessie » et la protectrice de Terra Loch n'ont absolument rien en commun.

Les Snowbirds sont un escadron acrobatique canadien basé à Moose Jaw en Saskatchewan, soit le 431e Escadron de démonstration aérienne des Forces canadiennes par leur nom officiel.

Il existe effectivement une espèce de phoque vivant en eau douce, le phoque de Sibérie. Elle se trouve uniquement dans le lac Baïkal en Russie.

Définitions :

**Absolute Zeroes :** Escadrille des Blizzariens. Ses membres ont des tendances quelque peu téméraires, casse-cou ou franchement suicidaires, mais ne le voient pas vraiment de cette manière. Leur vaisseau transporteur est le _Snowbird_.

**Côte atmosienne :** Région administrative et géographique comportant, plus ou moins alignées suivant un axe Nord-est – Sud-ouest, les vestiges de Terra Storm et les terras Atmosia, Zephir, Salina et Ray. Terra Neverlandis (la terra où est situé le « fort » d'Aerrow, Piper et Finn dans l'épisode 220 (Origins)) est un plateau minuscule situé au Sud-est de Terra Zephir.

**Rex Guardians :** Escadrille protégeant Terra Rex. Comme les habitants de leur terra d'origine, ils sont très conservateurs et tiennent à leurs traditions. Le tout premier Sky Knight était un Rex Guardian.

**Screaming Queens : **Escadrille entièrement composée de femmes qui protège Terra Amazonia.

**Skimmer :** C'est le nom anglais des motos-avions utilisées par un grand nombre d'Atmosiens, dont les Storm Hawks (à l'exception de Piper et de Stork). À aller vérifier sur le site officiel, on réalise que c'est le nom d'une marque de ce type de véhicule et non pas un terme générique. Ces appareils ont apparemment des moteurs très silencieux lorsqu'on ne les pousse pas trop et sont très rapides et maniables, mais à moins d'être renforcés par du blindage supplémentaire, comme celui d'Aerrow, ils résistent mal aux impacts des armes énergétiques (site officiel).

**Slipwing :** Une autre marque de moto-avion atmosienne, celle utilisée par Starling. Ces appareils sont réputés pour leur vitesse.

**Survoleur :** Traduction de « skimmer », c'est le nom générique que j'emploie dans mes histoires pour désigner les véhicules air-terre à une place. C'est aussi, pour ceux qui connaissent les BD _Yoko Tsuno_, le nom des véhicules volants vinéens à une ou deux places, véhicules qui, bien que très différents par leur aspect, me font un peu penser aux appareils atmosiens.

**Switchblade :** Type de survoleur utilisé par les Talons (moto-avion). Ces appareils consomment énormément de carburant, mais sont plus rapides que le Skimmer et possèdent un nez blindé leur permettant d'effectuer un _taran_ sur un adversaire sans être endommagé (_taran_ : attaque par abordage. Tactique de la guerre aérienne qui consiste à utiliser son avion comme bélier afin d'endommager l'ennemi en frappant le cockpit, les ailerons de stabilisation de la queue ou les gouvernes des ailes. Comme son propre avion est aussi endommagé par l'attaque et qu'il faut s'éjecter juste après (ou juste avant, dépendamment des circonstances), c'est une tactique plutôt désespérée). En revanche, le Switchblade est moins agile que le Skimmer (site officiel).

**Terra Glockenchime : **Pic rocheux à l'architecture toute en hauteur, cette terra abrite le Time Pulse, mécanisme émettant des ondes (pulsations) essentielles au bon fonctionnement de tous les instruments de navigation atmosiens.

**Terra Loch :** Dans tout l'Atmos, c'est la terra habitée dont l'altitude est la plus élevée. Très isolée et située près du Triangle interdit, elle est formée d'un lac extrêmement profond à l'eau cristalline et glaciale (appelé Loch par les habitants) entouré de hautes montagnes recouvertes de neiges éternelles dans leur plus grande partie. Les Lochois vivent dans un village flottant fait des roseaux qui poussent près des rives et cultivent des champs flottants. Dans le Loch vit une créature très ancienne qui a tendance à s'attaquer à tout appareil qui ose survoler le lac. Terra Loch est inspirée à la fois du Loch Ness en Écosse (et de son fameux monstre!), du lac Baïkal en Russie et du lac Ttitcaca, l'étendue d'eau navigable la plus élevée du monde. Le lac Titicaca est situé à la frontière entre le Pérou et la Bolivie et il y existe un village fait de roseaux flottants.

**Terra Rex :** Port d'attache des Rex Guardians, c'est une terra dont les habitants sont très attachés aux traditions et à leur gloire passée.

**Le Wayside :** Un restaurant et point de ravitaillement situé sur une importante route commerciale, on peut y retrouver pratiquement n'importe qui en s'y arrêtant pour refaire le plein ou pour prendre une pause.


	4. Chapitre 4: La gardienne du Loch

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour l'Halloween. Désolée pour la longue attente, si toutefois quelqu'un lit encore cette histoire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Altaïr**

**Chapitre 4 : La gardienne du Loch**

Dès qu'il avait réalisé que les Talons étaient en train d'attaquer, Junko avait pris la tête des prisonniers nouvellement libérés, sa grosse voix et son attitude calme lui permettant de les diriger efficacement et dans l'ordre jusqu'à l'entrepôt à grains (bâtiment le plus solide de l'île et de surcroît presque vide en cette saison, c'était un refuge idéal), où un bon nombre de Lochois étaient déjà installés, attendant la fin de la bataille. Puis, laissant derrière lui quelques Sky Knights et prisonniers en état de se battre afin de surveiller les quelques véritables criminels et de servir de dernière ligne de défense aux civils au besoin, il ressortit pour se mettre à la recherche de ses amis et peut-être participer lui-même au combat puisque deux ou trois Switchblade semblaient vouloir atterrir.

Le temps qu'il traverse le village et arrive à l'endroit visé, il y avait quatre survoleurs ennemis au sol et Aerrow faisait face au Dark Ace, prêt à engager le combat. À quelques pas derrière, Piper, Radarr, deux autres Sky Knights et une demi-douzaine de combattants lochois se tenaient prêts à intervenir, imitant en cela les trois Talons ayant accompagné le commandant cyclonien.

Junko s'apprêtait à faire irruption sur la place lorsqu'un appel chuchoté le fit s'arrêter net.

Il leva les yeux.

« Finn? » Son ami était allé se percher sur le toit de la maison à côté de lui. Couché à plat-ventre sur la toiture en pente de manière à demeurer invisible pour les occupants de la place, arbalète en main, il fit signe au Wallop de s'approcher. Celui-ci obtempéra.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Stork? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Junko haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, Finn », chuchota-t-il en réponse. « Il parlait bestioles dangereuses avec le chef du village, je crois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Sur la place, on ne se battait toujours pas.

« Pas sûr. On dirait qu'ils – »

Le Dark Ace prit la parole.

« L'attaque menée contre les installations pénitentiaires de Terra Zartacla aujourd'hui » (à ces mots, il foudroya Aerrow du regard) « était une grossière erreur et une grave insulte envers Cyclonia. » Il marqua une pause, faisant monter la tension. Les mots qui suivirent semblaient lui coûter et paraissaient avoir été appris par cœur, signe qu'il n'était à ce moment-là qu'un messager. « Cependant, Maîtresse Cyclonis serait prête à _oublier_ cet affront et à laisser leur liberté aux prisonniers de guerre si les autres prisonniers nous étaient rendus. »

« Pourquoi accepterions-nous de vous laisser reprendre ces gens », le défia Aerrow, « après tout le mal que nous nous sommes donné pour les sortir de prison? »

« Parce que ces _gens_ », gronda le Dark Ace, « sont des criminels jugés et condamnés par la justice cyclonienne, et qu'en les libérant, vous interférez avec des affaires internes qui ne vous concernent en rien! » Ce disant, il fit signe à l'un des Talons, qui s'avança, un papier roulé en main.

« La liste des criminels à transférer sous notre garde. Si tout se passe bien, nous devrions pouvoir éviter toute… _complication_. » Il leva alors les yeux vers le ciel, poussant Finn et Junko – et un grand nombre d'autres – à faire de même.

Au-dessus du Loch, les Talons avaient forcé leurs adversaires à battre en retraite. En vol stationnaire au-dessus de l'eau, deux vaisseaux cycloniens renforçaient la menace, et une escadrille de Switchblade perdait de l'altitude rapidement, se dirigeant vers l'autre bout du village à partir des montagnes de ce côté.

Junko grimaça tandis que Finn jurait : le piège des Cycloniens se refermait et ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Le Dark Ace faisait probablement office de simple distraction (sans doute la raison pour laquelle il semblait si grincheux) pendant que ses troupes récupéraient les prisonniers et prenaient le village en douce.

Finn commença à descendre de son perchoir tandis que Junko balayait les alentours du regard. Sur la place, on avait commencé à se battre et la mêlée devenait vite inextricable, d'autres Talons atterrissant pour la joindre. Dans les environs, ils étaient apparemment les seuls à ne pas y être impliqués. Les seuls à pouvoir retourner à l'entrepôt pour aider à défendre les civils et les prisonniers.

Dès que Finn eut à nouveau les deux pieds au sol, ils se mirent à courir. Ils n'avaient pas dépassé trois maisons lorsque Junko tomba nez à nez avec Stork, manquant le percuter. Le pilote semblait hésiter entre la peur et une jubilation un peu maniaque et n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil rapides au Loch, qu'on apercevait au bout de la rue.

« Il vaudrait mieux s'éloigner du lac le plus vite possible », les avertit-il. « J'ai réveillé le monstre du Loch et il ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître pour _détruire et dévorer tous ceux qui se baladent à proximité_… »

Vaguement inquiet (Stork avait une forte tendance à l'exagération des dangers potentiels, mais ses histoires avaient bien souvent un fond de vérité), Junko jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil en direction du lac.

À une bonne distance du bord de l'île artificielle, quelque chose creva la surface.

Comme c'était très petit et que ça restait au ras des vagues ou peut-être partiellement immergé, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas la fameuse gardienne du Loch, et il semblait peu probable que ce soit un phoque aquatique compte tenu du fait que l'objet demeurait en surface malgré toute l'activité dans l'air au-dessus.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Junko s'engagea sur la rue donnant sur le lac, abandonnant son ancienne trajectoire. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être..?_

« Junko? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il vient de dire? Et les Talons, alors? » Finn lui agrippa le bras, ce qui n'était évidemment pas suffisant pour ralentir un Wallop, mais Junko se tourna tout de même vers lui.

« Il y a quelque chose dans l'eau, Finn. Regarde! » Il pointa l'objet du doigt. Derrière lui, Stork osa risquer un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Est-ce que c'est le monstre du Loch? »

Junko l'ignora et se remit en marche. L'objet semblait se rapprocher lentement, et lorsqu'il parvint au bord du lac, il parvenait à en distinguer plus de détails.

« Les gars? Je crois que ce sont des gens. Deux personnes, et l'une a l'air de remorquer l'autre. Nous devons absolument les aider! »

Finn, parvenu à sa hauteur, plissa les yeux, tentant probablement de mieux distinguer ce dont Junko parlait, mais entre sa vue moins aiguisée, la lumière hésitante des reflets des lanternes du village sur l'eau et la brume qui se levait doucement, son ami humain ne voyait sans doute encore qu'une petite masse sombre.

« Crois-tu que tu pourrais leur envoyer un câble? » La distance séparant les deux nageurs de leur position avait considérablement diminué.

« Ils seront bientôt à ma portée. » Finn farfouillait déjà dans son carquois.

« On va avoir un autre problème », les prévint soudain Stork d'un ton urgent. L'air pas très rassuré, il surveillait la rue derrière eux, d'où provenaient les bruits d'une bataille qui semblait se rapprocher. Finn jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que le danger n'était pas immédiat, puis effectua son tir. Son carreau frappa l'eau tout près des nageurs, traînant une corde derrière lui, et ceux-ci changèrent de direction pour l'attraper.

Junko, qui tenait l'autre extrémité de la corde, se mit à tirer, les ramenant vers le bord à toute vitesse. Stork et Finn échangèrent leurs positions, le Merb se retournant vers le lac tandis que le tireur d'élite surveillait la rue, son arbalète prête à tirer.

Un Talon paniqué déboula soudain sur leur coin de rivage, s'engouffrant presque aussitôt dans une ruelle adjacente. Quelques secondes plus tard, une matrone lochoise à l'air peu commode, une poêle de fonte dans une main et un gros rouleau à pâte dans l'autre, l'y suivit, non sans un petit sourire satisfait dans leur direction.

Une voix de fille força Junko à reporter son attention sur le lac. Il réalisa qu'il avait cessé de tirer sur sa corde.

« Hé! N'arrêtez surtout pas! » La nageuse de tête était Altaïr, Junko le voyait bien maintenant. Un bras enroulé autour de la corde de Finn, elle avait passé l'autre sous les épaules d'une femme aux cheveux violets – Starling - , lui maintenant la tête hors de l'eau.

Il réalisa aussi pourquoi la Lochoise avait souri : la gardienne du Loch avait finalement décidé de faire son apparition. Au milieu du lac, l'eau bouillonnait, et une créature énorme en jaillit soudain, filant droit vers le ciel et le vaisseau cyclonien le plus proche sur d'immenses ailes membraneuse semi-transparentes, laissant retomber derrière elle des trombes d'eau.

« Euh… un coup de main? » Junko baissa les yeux. Altaïr, remorquant Starling derrière elle, avait parcouru les derniers mètres la séparant de l'île flottante toute seule et s'était agrippée au bord de sa main libre. Elle ne semblait pas avoir la force d'aller plus loin, toutefois, aussi le Wallop se pencha-t-il pour les sortir toutes deux de l'eau. « Attention! Je crois qu'elle est – »

Starling laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et s'effondra mollement au sol lorsque Junko la déposa. Sa respiration était difficile, hachée, et elle était au mieux semi-consciente. Elle était blessée à la jambe droite, le sang coulant à une vitesse alarmante maintenant qu'elle était hors de l'eau.

« Oh, désolé! » Il souleva Altaïr et la déposa sur le sol tandis que Stork et Finn se penchaient sur la Sky Knight blessée.

« Hypothermie », grimaça le Merb tout en faisant un garrot à Starling avec sa ceinture, son calme faisant contraste avec l'attitude plutôt paniquée de ses compagnons. « C'est ce qui risque le plus de la tuer. »

À peine sortie de l'eau, Altaïr s'était recroquevillée en une toute petite boule, frissonnante. « F-froid », grelotta-t-elle. Comme Starling, elle avait les lèvres bleuies par le froid et la peau trop pâle.

Junko et Finn échangèrent un regard, désespérés. Qu'était-on censé faire en cas d'hypothermie?

Heureusement, on vint à leur rescousse à ce moment-là : la matrone lochoise revenait et comprit tout de suite la situation. Elle courut à leur rencontre, se penchant immédiatement sur Starling.

« Oh, par le ciel infini! Elles sont tombées dans l'eau? Ce Loch est plus mortel que notre Gardienne ne le sera jamais… Allons, remuez-vous, les garçons! Ces deux demoiselles ont besoin d'aide! »

XXXXXXX

Aerrow recula en titubant, tâchant de récupérer du coup de poing bien placé qu'il venait de recevoir avant qu'un autre ne suive. Le Dark Ace, implacable, ne lui accorda aucun répit, poursuivant avec un coup d'épée que le jeune Sky Knight ne parvint à parer que de justesse, ramenant ses dagues devant lui à la dernière seconde.

Il riposta, sans grande efficacité. Il commençait à fatiguer, l'absence de pause entre les passes l'empêchant de récupérer comme il l'aurait fait en plein ciel, et la force supérieure de son adversaire se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Radarr se jeta soudain sur le commandant cyclonien par derrière, offrant ainsi un moment de répit à son ami. Tandis qu'il reculait pour reprendre son souffle, remerciant mentalement le singe du ciel pour son initiative, quelqu'un poussa un cri :

« Voilà notre Gardienne! Nous sommes sauvés! »

Aerrow osa un instant quitter le Dark Ace du regard.

Un être énorme sortait du Loch, une créature magnifique toute en ailes translucides et en lisses écailles mauves et irisées. Et la Gardienne, semblait-il, portait bien son titre : aussitôt hors de l'eau, elle monta en flèche et alla s'accrocher au ventre de l'un des vaisseaux cycloniens, lui déchirant violemment la coque de ses griffes et de ses crocs. Quand un groupe de Switchblade fit mine de tenter de l'en déloger, elle cracha quelques jets d'eau sous pression qui les projeta à bonne distance avant qu'ils ne tombent du ciel en une pluie de débris, brisés.

Lorsqu'elle lâcha le vaisseau en piteux état à peine quelques secondes plus tard, de toute évidence bien décidée à s'attaquer au second, celui-ci avait fait marche arrière et repassait déjà, à pleine vitesse, au-delà du cercle montagneux, aussi la Gardienne entreprit-elle de débarrasser les environs plus immédiats des nombreux survoleurs cycloniens qui s'y trouvaient encore, laissant s'enfuir le vaisseau à moitié démoli.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le Dark Ace parvint finalement à se débarrasser de Radarr, agrippant le singe du ciel par le collet de son uniforme pour le projeter rageusement au loin. Après un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien, Aerrow s'adressa à son adversaire avec un sourire en coin.

« Tout ça était très amusant, mais vous voudrez sans doute partir pendant qu'il en est encore temps… » Il désigna le monstre de la pointe d'une dague. Celui-ci était encore occupé à chasser les survoleurs des Talons restants, mais il était évident que, s'ils restaient au sol plus longtemps, le Dark Ace et son petit groupe auraient, en décollant, l'entière attention de la créature, ce qui s'apparentait apparemment à une sentence de mort – il y avait eu beaucoup moins de parachutes déployés que de survoleurs détruits, et les moins chanceux des parachutistes n'auraient que l'eau glaciale du Loch pour les accueillir. Le carnage que commettait le monstre du Loch était tout à fait révoltant, mais comme Aerrow n'y pouvait rien, autant utiliser la menace en sa faveur, même si ça le rendait malade.

Le Dark Ace était certainement parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que lui, car même s'il parvint en grande partie à la cacher derrière un masque de colère, le jeune Sky Knight crut discerner une trace de peur dans son expression tandis qu'il faisait signe à ses hommes de se replier vers leur survoleur.

« À la prochaine fois, alors », dit-il en saluant moqueusement Aerrow de son arme. Les Talons qui l'accompagnaient tournèrent les talons et se ruèrent vers leur véhicule.

Le Dark Ace lui-même commença à reculer, fit mine de se retourner.

Aerrow commença à se détendre.

Il eut à peine le temps de lever les bras contre la vague d'énergie rouge qui l'engloutit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain arrivera un jour, ne vous inquiétez pas – je ne sais juste pas quand.

Définitions :

**Merb :** Espèce à laquelle appartient Stork.

**Wallop :** Espèce à laquelle appartient Junko. Les Wallops ressemblent à un hybride d'humain et de rhinocéros. En version française, on les appelle « Torgniols » ou quelque chose comme ça.

**Sky Knights :** En version française, les Seigneurs du Ciel (pour une raison que j'ignore. « Sky Knight » se traduit en fait par « chevalier du ciel », ce qui me semble beaucoup plus élégant).

**Survoleur :** Traduction de « skimmer », c'est le nom générique que j'emploie dans mes histoires pour désigner les véhicules air-terre à une place. C'est aussi, pour ceux qui connaissent les BD _Yoko Tsuno_, le nom des véhicules volants vinéens à une ou deux places, véhicules qui, bien que très différents par leur aspect, me font un peu penser aux appareils atmosiens.

**Switchblade :** Type de survoleur utilisé par les Talons (moto-avion). Ces appareils consomment énormément de carburant, mais sont plus rapides que le Skimmer et possèdent un nez blindé leur permettant d'effectuer un _taran_ sur un adversaire sans être endommagé (_taran_ : attaque par abordage. Tactique de la guerre aérienne qui consiste à utiliser son avion comme bélier afin d'endommager l'ennemi en frappant le cockpit, les ailerons de stabilisation de la queue ou les gouvernes des ailes. Comme son propre avion est aussi endommagé par l'attaque et qu'il faut s'éjecter juste après (ou juste avant, dépendamment des circonstances), c'est une tactique plutôt désespérée). En revanche, le Switchblade est moins agile que le Skimmer (site officiel).

**Talons :** Ce sont les soldats cycloniens en version anglaise. « Talon » veut dire « serre ». Je crois qu'en version française, on les appelle les « Busards ».

**Terra Loch :** Dans tout l'Atmos, c'est la terra habitée dont l'altitude est la plus élevée. Très isolée et située près du Triangle interdit, elle est formée d'un lac extrêmement profond à l'eau cristalline et glaciale (appelé Loch par les habitants) entouré de hautes montagnes recouvertes de neiges éternelles dans leur plus grande partie. Les Lochois vivent dans un village flottant fait des roseaux qui poussent près des rives et cultivent des champs flottants. Dans le Loch vit une créature très ancienne qui a tendance à s'attaquer à tout appareil qui ose survoler le lac. Terra Loch est inspirée à la fois du Loch Ness en Écosse (et de son fameux monstre!), du lac Baïkal en Russie et du lac Ttitcaca, l'étendue d'eau navigable la plus élevée du monde. Le lac Titicaca est situé à la frontière entre le Pérou et la Bolivie et il y existe un village fait de roseaux flottants.

**Terra Zartacla :** Terra qui abrite l'une des meilleures prisons cycloniennes, réputée pour n'avoir jamais eu d'évasion – jusqu'à ce que les Storm Hawks s'occupent de son cas…


End file.
